Mending Hearts
by JET20
Summary: Bella Swan, a recent graduate from medical school has move to Forks to start her new career, at Forks Hospital she meets Edward Cullen but it isn't love at first site.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWN TWILIGHT….NOT I!**

The breeze from the opened door and chilled the nearly empty room. The boxes filled with most of my belonging scattered throughout the two bedroom house. I continued to marvel at my new found freedom, at least now I had no roommates to leave dirty dishes and laundry everywhere. I thought Forks would be a great place to settle and begin a new career. My father Charlie lived here and the hospital was offering a residence, what more could a girl ask except for some sun. I guess I got use to the sun again while attending Arizona State University.

The house came as a surprise, it was a cottage tucked back in the forest and ten minutes out of town. It was small and cozy just the way I liked it and no neighbors. The backyard led to a small garden with a little pond.

"Bella! Where do you want this last box," Charlie came staggering through the door. I could never understand him being a cop and not having any upper body strength.

"Just put it some where in the living room or the kitchen!" I yelled back.

I walked into the only bedroom and plopped on the bed that was already assembled. I can honestly say that the most expensive item in the apartment was the bed. It was covered with gold and black feather down pillows and comforters, pillow top mattress that a body can sink into and a heated pad from this cloudy weather.

I could hear my father staggered footsteps and drag of the couch as he rearrange the living room to his liking. I smiled as I thought about the phone call when I told Charlie I was moving to Forks.

"Bells I'm off, I set up your entertainment center and put your groceries up in the kitchen, Bye!" I must have dosed off, it was already dark outside and the temperature had dropped.

I walked towards the thermal stat and turn up the heat. Charlie did most of the work while I was sleep, the only boxes left were the boxes with my clothes.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinets. I think I underestimated my dad, because all the cabinets were full. I grabbed a poptart and thought about what I could do thank him.

As I was looking out the window taking a sip of milk, when a pale shape flew across my backyard. It happened so fast that the cup flew out of my hands spilled across the counter. I could have sworn it was person, but no one could move at the amazing pace.

I shook my head and walked towards the shower shedding clothes leaving a trail. The little shower quickly lost its heat and all to soon I was in bed and quickly falling asleep.

_Darkness filled the room and the only sound that was heard was coming from the girl in the overly cushioned bed. She was pale with lips, red as blood, hair dark as night. The scent in the room was intoxicating, suffocating at the same time, but only he could drown in this scent. And all to soon the hatred grew a growl from the darkness but stopped as her eyes fluttered upon. A soft gasp escaped her as she looked into black coaled eyes with emotional glittered in them. But before she could flip on the light, those eyes were gone. _

_**please feel free to review or throw some ideas at me ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…never have but dreamed I did ;)**

This morning was exhausting, the sun beam brightly through my room and into my eyes. I could not go back to sleep and the alarm set to go off 3 minutes from now, so what's the use. Today was the big day, I would be my first day at the hospital. _crap_

I looked quickly around the room taking in the packed boxes and curtain less windows and thought how much I didn't really want to decorate. I blew out a breath and rolled out the bed.

It only took me about 10 minutes to get ready, a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, motorcycle wedged boots, a black and turquoise striped v-neck sweater and my old rusted leather jacket Charlie gave me for my high school graduate. I grab the backpack and helmet and was out the door. I French braided my hair and stuffed it in the helmet, knowing about time I got to the hospital it would unravel.

My bike was the only transportation I had until a few months when the weather would defiantly change, then I would have to think about buying a car. I rived the engine and zoomed down the long driveway, but soon enough I saw a sleek silver car shot across the intersection before I could turn into the same direction. I shook my head at the reckless driver.

The weather was actually nice for a change, it was still cloudy but a small breeze. I quickly caught up with driver, I could see three other passengers. I knew the driver had to be going at least 90 to 95 mph, because I tail the car until we both pulled up hospitals parking lot.

I parked the bike next to the silver car, and now that I could pay attention to the car and not how fast the driver drove. I could see it was new modeled Volvo. _hmmm impressive_

That was the last thought I had before three people excited the car. Front passenger, his blond hair styled perfectly, pale skin also, and golden eyes, and back seat passenger _Oh. My. God. _big could not describe the man that exited next his hair was a little darker, shoulders wide and muscles thick, and a ready smile. I froze when I saw the driver, his cooper hair so wild I would have thought he rode with he window down, pale skin, lips plush and red, and dark eyes.

And all three continue to stare over at me, I quickly remembered I still had on the helmet. I reached for it and took it off, my hair fall down the middle of my back. I swung my leg off the back and looked over my shoulder, all three of them had their eye brows raised. Suddenly the wind shifted, my hair blurred my vision and I quickly tucked it behind my ear. I saw the driver stiffen and eye narrow, not before his nostrils flared. I watched as his eyes went from politely curious to recognition to murderous and from the look of the others they new something was up.

I quickly walked towards to the hospitals entrance, the doors swished open but I had to look back. The blond stood with his hand on the cooper head and the big one stood arms across his massive chest, but the all way looking my way. The doors closed shutting out the hostile stare out.

_Edward POV_

_I cannot believe I could have been that stupid, as to spy on the girl that moved next door. I snorted she probably didn't know she had neighbors. I cannot resist it, her scent drifted through the woods on my way hunting. I could have killed her if I had not been curious as to why the house was lit up like a Christmas tree._

_She looked pale and dead as slept, I thought many times about reaching out to check her pulse, but knew that it was a lost cause. I saw the way the thin fabric she called a night gown rise and fall. She was an exquisite creature, so tiny but womanly curves. The more I watched her see the more I hated her for many me feel these human emotion so foreign to me._

_A low growl escaped me, but before I can fully disappear into the shadows, sleepy brown eyes stared right at me before a soft gasp left her red lips. _

I ran quietly and fast, locking her door on the way out. I continued until I saw a herd of deer and quickly feed until I couldn't. I didn't need to let this girl ruining over 100 years of self control.

I walked into the white house and Alice appeared before I could actually take a second step.

_She thought to me, "Did you see her?"_

_I nodded my head._

_Continuing the conversation in her head, "Sooooo what do you think?"_

_I actually spoke, "Leave it alone Alice!" I turned and ran right out the door. _

When I got back home Emmett and Carlisle was waiting so that we can ride together to the hospital.I quickly changed and was in the car before Esme asked where I was. The drive was silent, no one talked. After awhile motorcycle rode closely behind the car, and knew he would notice my driving. All to soon we were pulling into hospital's parking lot. To my surprise the motorcycle parked next to the car as we got out. I looked over and he was openly staring at Emmett, Carlisle, and I. Seeming to realize he still had the helmet on, turned around and whipped it off. No was as surprise as I when Mahoney hair slowly fall down and then those brown eyes looked at me.

_it's a she…wait…it's her…miss temptation_

I glared her and I knew she saw the hatred in my eyes when she stumbled her way to the entrance. Carlisle felt my shift change a laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. She looked back and I put more hate in my glaze before the doors shut closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I want to thank those who have read my story, this is my first time and I would love reviews. But I want to personally thank **_**jediahsokaroxx, Robmau**_**, and **_**dee87**_** your reviews have giving me the courage to continue, Thank you :* muah…**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT…..ME I'M JUST THE FICTION WRITER ;)**

The hospital was cold and sterile, busy nurses walked the hallways, and I just sat in the most uncomfortable chair possible waiting for the esteem doctor Carlisle Cullen. The halls were a buzz with gossip and _yup you guessed it_ the Chief estrange daughter finally came back. I knew coming back to Forks after my harebrain mother left without as much as a goodbye, only allowing summer vocational visits would bring some unwanted attention.

"Hey, you're Isabella Swan aren't you?"

I lifted up my head and saw a little boy in a mans body, "Well yes I am, who's asking?"

"Mike Newton, I'm visiting my father, he was in an accident and I had to take over the family's outfitters business…" he dragged on and on so I tuned him out. I didn't want his attention and he seemed clingy anyway.

"Well I'll be seeing you around Isabella!" I waved and watched as his happy steps walked away. Shaking my head, I sat down and continue to wait.

As I sat and waited, so focus and staring at the floor that I didn't hear his steps until I saw a pair of polished loafers stop in front of me. I quickly hopped up out of the chair and almost fall if pale cold hands wouldn't caught me. I looked up into the most intoxicating gold eyes, _whoa head rush. _Something kept egging me to pay attention and when I did I saw that he was one of the passengers in the car driven by Mr. Delightful (not).

"Hello, Isabella Swan I presume?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen, I presume?"

"Well, welcome to the team…..you are here for the physical therapist position, are you not?"

I nodded and continue to shake his hand.

_OH. MY. GOD. How old was he? OOOOKKKKAAAYY Deep Breath in Deep Breathe Out. _This Rambling continued in my head until a deep rumbling was heard through out the hallways.

I turned and looked to see the back seat passenger laughing deeply at my reaction. I cursed to myself as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, I hate blushing. He was bigger than I had expected close up but he had a cheerful smile on his face, unlike a certain driver.

"Emmett come here, I want you to meet Miss Swan she will be joining your team."

He grasp my hand, more like swallowed it in his big pawns and started shaking it vigorously causing a slight ache in my shoulder.

I admitted smiled, his personality was joyous. "Hey Emmett just call me Bella!" I haven't showed that much happiness about anything in awhile.

"This is Emmett Cullen, my son, he will be working with you this week to show you the ropes."

And just like that my excitement faded just a tad, I mean just a tad.

Emmett walked me around the hospital and even though the name in the front stated that hospital's name as Forks, every wing inside had the name Cullen.

We were walking towards the rehabilitation wing (The Anthony Masen Cullen wing). We came upon a deserted office with the faint smell of new paint. The walls were a dark red color with mahogany desk and chairs, a small dark brown leather couch, and bamboo shades. I felt like a home in here, maybe even more homey then my little cottage.

"This is your new office, you can decorate any way you like it"

"Well I'm not that decorative"

"Do not say that in front of my sister Alice, she and my fiancée Rose would jump at the chance to decorate"

And the excitement went down a tad more when he said fiancée.

"Well you get settled in and I'll come back later so that we can do the rounds, OK?"

"sure sure"

I closed the door and flopped on the couch with a huge sign. Almost admittedly there was a knock on the door.

I turned the knob and whipped the door open, "Emmett did you forget some…thing, huh?"

I looked up into coal black eyes and again I felt as if I had seen them before. Once again pure hatred glazed at me and my excitement for today flat lined…

And that's when I got completely angry, "What is your problem?"

You could practically hear his jaw clench and teeth started to grind together, but he continued to stare at me.

"Do you have a dental problem?" still no answer.

"Well nice meeting you…." I started to close the door, but it was stopped and swung open.

"Welcome to the team, I'll be seeing you around." he basically spat that at me and swiftly turned and hurried down the hall.

_What is his problem?_

_a/n: Sorry for the wait, had a difficult time wondering about Bella's personality. This Bella is head strong, but sometimes self conscious also she speaks her mind._

_Will update soon! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: SM owns it, I knows it!**_

_**A/N: sorry about the short chapter I wrote three different version had to decided which one…so here goes!**_

_Edward's POV_

_My fist tapped the door softly before my mind could stop me from doing it. I could hear her give a tired sign and walk to the door. _

"_Emmett did you forget some…thing, huh?" her voice was soft but strong and my mood changed from calm to angry when her sweet breath blew in my face, her heart beat quicken, and she paled._

_Then before my eyes her cheeks became a lovely shade of red and her eyes narrowed._

"_What is your problem?" she said with her little nose scrunched up._

_Her sicken sweet aroma drifted towards me torturing me. My jaws clenched and my mouth watered with venom. My teeth grinded together as I really tried to get my self to actually speak. _

_I can honestly say I didn't hear a word she said, but I could hear the flow of her blood and the pounding of her heart. It took all my focus to concentrate on something else. When I finally got a hold on my self the door was about to meet my face._

_OK I got angry again and growled out my well practiced greeting and walked away to my office._

_I know I was rude but I just stood there and froze. I had every intention of going to her door and politely knock, introduce myself, and walk away. But no I took one look in her eyes and I FROZE! EWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN FROZE! If I would not have heard Emmett's laughter at my behavior I would have broke her door with my face. This girl took up every ounce of my self control that took me many years to home in. Then she had to open her sassy mouth and ask me "what is your problem?" I do not have a problem. I mean ok so I was a little-well maybe a lot angry at her but I didn't show it did I?_

_I had to get through my rounds, I wasn't going to let her get to me and I didn't want to leave. But as I walked through the hospital all I heard were thoughts about Bella and some involved Em oooh Rose wasn't going to like this! I grinned._

_**Happy Thanksgiving!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: These characters are more mature**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…..Plot that's me!**

The day has been going great, Emmett and I have become quick friends only because the first time I tripped he laughed and declared us friends. We were standing by an empty nurse station, why is it empty you may ask? Because all the nurses were down the hall either staring at Emmett and I or staring at Edward. I guess one nurses was bold enough and went directly up to him and started a conversation in this high pitched voice. I shake my head and tapped Emmett on the shoulder and pointed out the scene unfolding in front of us and he started to laugh. That got us some attention from many of the admiring nurses dazing at him and scowling at me.

"Are they always like this?"

"Ha, you should see this nurse Jessica when she's around Edward! _OH THAT IS HER!_" he said in a stage whisper.

"Yeah right I can just picture it now," she heighten her voice and blow out a sign, "oh Edward, yoooouuurrr ssoooooo good with your hands!"

Emmett went into full laughing mode and patted my back so hard I skidded towards the nurses desk. Once again everyone's eyes were on me and Emmett.

"I wondering what they are saying"

He cocked his head to the side and actually looked as if he were listening, "Oh how pretty you are, what am I laughing about, and why is Edward keep staring at you"

_What? _I whipped my head around and saw Edward with nurse Jessica and heard Emmett laugh again. Edward was staring at Emmett and me with a curious look and something else _jealously? _no that can not be it. But as I watch Jessica talk to Edward I looked into his eyes and became lost.

I can't look away, he looked almost sad and vulnerable. And when his eyes finally connected with mines, all the oxygen in my body rushed out and my heart stop. His eyes widened as if he heard it and hurried past a miffed Jessica and stopped in front of me. He reached for me but maybe thought about touching me and gripped a patients records in one hands and put a clenched fist in the other instead.

Emmett cleared his throat and my eyes rapidly blinked and I could breathe easily and you could see Edward relax and tense up again.

"I was checking to see if Bella was alright, it seems as if you patted her really hard Emmett?"

"It seems to me, my dear brother, that you were only trying to get away for Jessica the octopus"

"Ha very funny Em!"

Emmett grab my arm and turned us around, "Well Eddie we need to be going, buh-bye!"

I turned and looked at Edward and he looked as if he didn't want for _me? Us? Emmett? _to leave. His constant mood swings were confusing even for the couple of hours I've been in his presence. Soon as we turn the corridor Jessica went right back to Edward staring smugly at me and guided him to a patient in a room.

_Edward POV_

If I had a heart I think it could've stopped today. First this Bella girl frustrate me to no end and then she go ahead and stops her heart. I mean _her heart! _Come on, I mean no human could probably even accomplish such a feat.

I was talking to the persistent nurse Jessica and trying to block her insane thoughts when she decided to focus them on Emmett and Bella. I quickly looked up from the chart and took in the cozy way they laughed together and felt an emotion unfamiliar to me. I was having this negative thoughts toward Emmett when he patted Bella on her back, and my hands twitch wishing I could touch her too. These emotions of anxiety and anxiousness were foreign to me. But Jessica kept up with her provocative thoughts.

_Who do she think she is? I suppose she's pretty, but if she think she can get Edward she has another thing coming! I saw him first!_

I shake my head at the usually insane thought floating in her heads. How could this girl claim me after I've discouraged all her advances to get me to go out with her. The longer I stare at Bella the lesser I began to feel this eminence anger towards her completely vanish. I looked at her curiously, she was quiet breath taking; she had pearly white skin that glistened, brown eyes with flecks of gold, she was very lean and medium height but came up to my shoulder. This Bella Swan stood with grace, but I could tell she tripped almost every time she started to walk, but she was of true beauty and I could not keep her out of my head.

I could no longer be angry with her and besides it's the very essences that flows through her body that I am mad about, but no not the person, that her.

_Bella's POV_

After the confusing scene at the nurses station, Emmett took me around the children's wing of the hospital. There I met the adorable Timmy, he will be my first patient.

As we were leaving his room Emmett turned to me, "So are you ready for your break?"

"Wow, time has gone by quickly, but yes I am."

"I'll see you in the dinning area on the bottom floor ok?"

"OK!"

I was looking forward to my break, I could call Charlie and check up on the rest of my items being shipped within the next few days. Heck maybe I would hire a interior designer to help with the empty room filled with my boxes. I thought about the soft leather couch awaiting me in my office, probably should take a nap later though.

I walked toward my office with my eyes on the floor still thinking about those black bottomless eyes Edward stared at me with. I didn't see her until she bump into me literally.

"Oh I'm sorry," she sneered happily, "I didn't see you there, you must be Bella?"

I stared at her through narrowed eyes, she knew who I was and purposefully bumped into me. I stared at her and she seemed to become uncomfortable and unhappy about my response to her.

"Well I see you've met the some of the Cullen's today, but you should know they are all together, you know _together._" she stressed that last word

"I'm sorry, nurse Jessica but I am aware of Emmett and Dr. Cullen, and I am also aware that Edward is unattached so really your information is unneeded and unwanted." I started to walk past her but she grabbed my arm.

I stared at her hand that gripped my arm and the I cocked my head at her silently questioning her actions. She quickly stepped back and released my arm.

"Well not yet he isn't"

I stepped towards her and crowded her space, "Oh you are so right," I smirked in her face, "He isn't attached _yet._"

I walked away from her with a confused and determined face, silently berating myself, _What were you think? The man practically hates you! Oh My God I cannot believe I just did that. _

As I walked into my office and continue the conversation in my head, I didn't she Jessica stomp off nor did I see Edward at the end of the hall with a crooked grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS IT IS…I KNOWS IT!**

**A/N; THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS AND THE STORY ALERTS IT HAS GIVEN ME THE COURAGE TO CONTINUE ;)**

_BELLA POV_

_The rest of the day went back very quickly. I didn't get to have lunch with Emmett because his fiancée came so he left early. So I grab a sandwich and ate in my bare office. I got a call from Charlie telling me he was going to send over a interior designer for the empty room as a house warming gift. My mother call and asked how my day had been and told her to her dismay that I had fun. What I didn't tell her was that Edward accompanied half my mind and shamelessly sneaked peaks at him whenever he was within a range. At the end of my shift, I broke a pen out of frustrating just thinking about his erupted changed from this morning. I had to hurry to my office to get out of my shirt, I'd just have to use my leather jacket to cover up._

_I was pulling my only clean shirt off my back to keep the ink from seeping through the shirt. I mumbled under my breathe about how frustrating Edward was when standing in the middle of my office the door began to open and I didn't have time to hide so that is how he found me, standing with just my pale blue lacy bra. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…ONLY IN MY ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>_** POV**_

I could not process in my mind what went on in that office. I kept repeating that mantra in my head repeatedly as I rode at top speed.

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! _I drove my motorcycle like a bat out of hell _literally. _Edward caught me in my office with just my bra on _(sooooo glad I wore the blue lacy one today!), _my body still tingled were his fingers lead a trail down my back. I shook and shivered from just from the look in his eyes…

_~Flashback~_

_I could not hide before the door open and the tingle on the back of my neck told me it was Edward. So there I stood in my bra with my back to him and me looking over my shoulder at him. I twisted towards him in just my bra, using the shirt to cover as much as possible. But he stood there and just looked at me with those dark eyes, first at my bra then slowing his eye raked me from foot, to where my pants hung low on my hips, back to the bra, and finally those black eyes stared into mines. I was speechless and unmovable at that moment because even if there was a natural disaster on its way I could not be moved. _

_He slowly took steps towards me; his steps were silent as he stalked towards me like a predator finding its prey. I remember trying to swallow the lump in my throat but he had reached me and no smartass comment would come to mind. His chest was inches from my semi-naked back, and he did not say a word._

_Slowly, his pale cold trailed his fingers from my right hand, to my elbow, then at my shoulder leaving an electric sensation. I could feel him step closer just a little and whisper, "so soft and warm" then put his nose under my ear and my body felt as if it was on fire. I felt him inhale deeply and exhale uncontrollable, his fingers tighten just a bit on my shoulder. His breathe surrounded be clouding my mind. When he stepped back his cool hand trailed down my back, the snap, the bra popped open, and his hand came to rest on my lower back. My breathing was hectic, I still was unable to move, his hand continues to send electric shocks through me, and I could feel bumps appear everywhere his fingers touched and I shivered._

_I finally got the courage and turned towards him fully and when I did, I gasped. He lips were the color of roses and sculpted into this crooked smirk, his nostrils were flared as he breathed in big breaths, but his eyes, they no longer held angry; they were dilated and glistening. I took a step towards him and his arms went to wrap around me… _

I can honestly say that I could not remember what happened next, one minute he was about to wrap me in his arms and the next he was gone. Edwards stumbled backwards; he apologized and vanished before I could blink. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on the road. _Bastard!_

I was almost home still caught up in my thoughts that I did not see the truck coming towards me. I heard the blare of the horn and I jerked the bike to my right and lost control of the bike. I wobbled before skidding towards the side of the road stopping only because a small boulder. I pulled leg from under the cycle and backwards crawl a few feet from the bike. I laid down the moist ground trying to calm myself down. The adrenaline rush was fading and I think I was going into shock. I looked up saw a blur of white and swore I could hear my name being called; my eyes were heavy so I closed them.

* * *

><p><em>Edward POV<em>

_I do not know why I did it, I couldn't for the life of me say I did not enjoy it. I could still feel her under my fingertips. When I walked into her office, I wanted to just talk to her and try to figure her out. She was a mystery to me, one minute she is the reason for my hatred and then the earth shifted and she is the reason I want to live. I do not know when my view of her changed I just know that we have this unbreakable connection and I want to figure her out. _

_But when I walked into that office no one was as surprised as I when I looked her from her small feet, to her womanly hips, her (oh god) breast covered and that tantalizing bra, and then her chocolate brown eyes. I had no chance but to walk to her, my body moved before I knew what I was doing. _

_I took her hand and felt a electric shock run through my body. My hand trailed up her arm and I could see the chill bumps left behind from my cold hands. I stopped at her shoulder to lean in and sniff her scent, ahhhh it was floral something sweet and intoxicating and my mouth watered. I lifted my head and noticed she was trembling from what desire? Fear? No, not fear she would have used her fiery attitude and told me off. I smiled, she was enjoying this as much as I were. I took a step back, her back was pale and slender I rubbed my hands down her back, and with a flick of my finger her bra fell apart. I rested my hand at her lower back, and then she turned towards me. I watched as she looked at me, her eyes were dilated and her breathing was erratic. I took a step towards her, I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to hold her, but I couldn't. I stumbled back and ran out of the office as humanly possible. I ran non-stop to my car, once I was inside I closed my eyes and played a CD. I could still she her naked back and my body clenched and I desperately tried to put myself in control. I few minutes later Bella came out of the hospital and hopped on her death cycle and roared off; I watched her go. Carlisle and Emmett got in the car shortly after, I could tell they wanted to talk but with a small shake of my head I drove us home._

_I caught up with Bella easily, it looked as if she was just dazing because I doubt she knew she was going about 40 mph on a motorcycle. But what happened next let me know she was as lost in her thoughts as I. Bella was on the wrong side of the road as a huge truck came speeding around the curve before her driveway. Her bike jerked, wobbled, and then her and the bike skidded into a small boulder. I saw her crawl away from the bike, I could smell the gasoline as I got of the car. She was laying in the dirt when I reached her._

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: thanks for the story alerts!_**

**_Hope you like this chapter!_**


	8. Dreaming

_**A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I HAVE BEEN READING LATE BY Morgaine Swann, IT WAS THE BEST FANFICTION I HAVE READ SO FAR (I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ THIS IF YOU ARE A SOOKIE STACKHOUSE/SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES FAN)**_

_**DISCLAMIER: NO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK? ; )**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella POV<em>

_My eyes slowly opened as a cool finger traced the contours of my face. A soft gasped escaped my lips as I looked into the most amazing amber eyes. I knew those eyes were different but the face was the same. Edward smiled down at me, and before I could say anything, he pressed his lips to mines. My body flushed with pleasure as he blew his sweet breath in my face; I closed my eyes intoxicated by his very scent. The kissed was sweet borderline sensual and I couldn't be happier. _

_His fingers moved past my jaw line as his long fingers gently wrap around my throat. My breathing became erratic and I could not prevent a moan. Edward's eyes glittered with a mischievous intent, they darken to a rustic gold color and he swooped in for a kiss. His kisses astounded me and I cannot focus. I felt his hands brush my collarbone, then trail between my breast, and coming to stop on my lower stomach all the while his eyes followed. I was surprised that I didn't have anything on except my underwear. _

_My breasts were bare as his fingers slowly made their way up towards my right breast. Edward traced my nipple never touch it but making lazy circles that were driving me wild. He placed a wet kiss on my other breast never touching my nipples. I growled in frustration, I wanted his lips wrapped around my hardened nipples; I wanted his hands caressing and squeezing my breast. I was at war with my self in my head, WHO AM I? WHEN HAVE I BECOME THIS SEXUALLY AGGRESSIVE PERSON? My body wouldn't listen I had to have his mouth somewhere on my body. My hands gripped his hair slowly but surely towards my breast. _

_I signed in relief when he placed another wet kiss on my breast; he raised his head and looked at me as he slowly ran his tongue over his teeth then slowly lowers his head to my neglected nipple…_

I jerked awake breathing heavily I slowly came awake. I looked around my room noticing I was clothed in a huge white button down shirt and my underwear. Flashing of the accident twinkling through my mind, I was asking myself how I get in bed when Edward walked through the door.

"Hey, I see you are awake," he handed me a glass of milk and some aspirin, "here take these."

_I know I had to be dreaming, what was Edward doing in my house? _I watched him over the rim of the glass. I pulled the sheets up a little as I placed the glass on the nightstand. I was sure he had seen me almost naked but he was a doctor so I guess it was ok.

"What happened?"

"Well after we saw you ride the cement, you weren't that far from you house so Emmett got you bike, Carlisle and I brought you home and looked you over."

"So who…um…who undressed me?" I unsuccessfully tried to clear my throat.

"Carlisle did" _but I watched_

"So who shirt am I wearing?"

"Mines" his voice darkens. "Well I have to get going, Carlisle gave you the next few days off and Emmett might be back with you bike tomorrow, well have a good night."

I watched as he left, boy did he move fast. I flopped back on the bed, I was glad he didn't notice the full on blush I was sporting from that dream. However, as I thought about his eyes were a little lighter just a few minutes ago. I shook my head to get that insane idea out of it and headed to the kitchen.

The next time I woke, the wind blew through an open window and the only light was the moon. The darkness of the room was causing a huge case of déjà vu. I looked around groggily; I was alone and in bed with only my bra and panties. I continued to look around my room, the quietness freaked me out a little, and then I saw the face. The pale face with the dark eyes and my heart accelerated. All of a sudden, Edward moved from where he was standing on the wall. This time when I woke, I decide it was time for some answers.

* * *

><p>A couple of days past and I was on my last sick day when Charlie called and told me that he scheduled and appointment for the interior design at noon. I showered and dress, before I could take one last bite of breakfast the doorbell rang.<p>

I opened the door to a pixie and a fairy, the pixie introduces herself as Alice Cullen and the fairy introduced herself as Esme Cullen. _What is up with all these Cullen? _I introduced myself; I noticed that Alice was almost giddy while Esme was a calming force. As I lead them through the house towards the empty room, Alice and I chatted a bit. They took measurements and showed me paint chips. My eyes glazed over when we looked at furniture. I was a little worried about the price, but Alice assured me that Charlie had covered the bill.

As I walked them to the door, I just had to ask, "So are you related to Edward?"

"Oh yes, he is my brother and so is Emmett. Esme and Carlisle are our parents. My fiancée Jasper and his twin Emmett's fiancée Rosalie are the new additions to our little family."

I smiled and watched as they walked out of the door, Alice turned, "I love the scent of your house, it smells divine, Edward says hi!"

I mumbled, "_Why did he just call me himself?_" I must have said it aloud because Alice giggled as she hopped into her little yellow car.

* * *

><p>Over the next two weeks, I spent my time in the company of Cullen's and Hales. Between Alice and Esme making the empty room and into a libraryoffice, while Jasper and Emmett helped. At the hospital, Emmett and a sulking Edward were my constant companions; jealous rumor ran rapid through the halls. The weeks were busy between the hospital were getting ready for a charity ball and I finally met Emmett's fiancée.

_~Flashback~_

_Emmett, Edward, and I were sitting at the table in the cafeteria when Alice and a tall blonde-haired person walked towards us. I looked up and frozen, I could feel a satisfied smirk from Nurse Jessica who sat at the next table. When they both reached us, we had everyone's undivided attention. Alice sat next to me and started talking about the library/office, and asking about girl weekend. I just smiled and nodded because I never got a word in talking to Alice._

"_Rosalie, I would like you to meet Bella" I heard Emmett._

"_Well, hello Bella" I saw her eyes hardened but her mouth held a false smile._

"_Hello," I decided to remove myself from the situation, "Well excuse me…"_

_I got up to leave._

_I saw Jessica get up also, I walked out in the hall and stood against the door. Seconds later Jessica came out looking for me, so I got behind her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and turned with a smirk on her face._

"_I told you to leave the Cullen's alone"_

"_Oh and who are suppose to be?"_

"_I will be with Edward, I advise you to leave him alone if you know what's good for you." she was really in my face then with an ugly sneer._

_However, before I could say anything Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie walked out of the doors and looked at Jessica. Jessica's face turned bright red and from the look of their faces, they knew what she had said. Alice and Rosalie walked over and Jessica slowed moved back, because if looks could kill Jessica was in the right place to die._

"_Jessica what are you saying to Bella?" I was surprised that Rosalie would even acknowledge me._

"_I was just…" she trailed off._

"_Bella, I will be at your house next Saturday for our all girls weekend, ok?" Alice was talking to me but looking at Jessica. I watched as Jessica face change from fear, surprise, angry, then jealousy. Jessica walked quickly away, but when I looked at Edward but he looked away. _

_~End Flashback~_

So only Emmett and Alice talked to me, Edward openly ignored me, and Rosalie politely acted as if I didn't exist.

* * *

><p>This morning Emmett and I rode to the local high school so that we can help condition the football team. I was bumping along in his huge jeep when he parked on the field drawing the attention of the players.<p>

I could hear a deep voice telling the players to get back in position. I opened the door and looked at the ground; it was humiliating enough that Emmett had to put me in the seat now I had to make jump for it. I slowly slide out of the seat but tumbled the rest of the way.

I felt a pair of hands grab my upper arms, and heard Emmett softy laughing.

"Em it's not funny, you big…." I looked up into these warm dark eye and I loss the power to speak.

"My name is Jake Black; kids call me Coach…what's your name?"

"B B Bella"

* * *

><p>Bet you didn't see that coming?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT…..

A/N: THANKS FOR THE STORY ALERTS ; )

Has mature language

* * *

><p><em>Edward's POV<em>

"Eddie my boy, WHAT THE FUCK IS UP?"

"What makes you say that, Em?"

"I have one word for you…" I heard it before he could say it, "BELLA"

"What are you getting at Em?"

"Edward Masen Anthony Cullen, you are giving me a headache, just ask her out already!"

"You know I cannot endanger her life, no matter what Alice sees."

"But you don't understand, she met Jacob Black today."

My head popped up at the name, "What do you mean?"

"Jacob was laying it in thick," I looked at him to continue, "She was so red faced from blushing I thought she might faint."

"What were they talking about?"

"Ohhhh so now your interested, Huh Eddie?"

"My god Emmett stop calling me that, you know I hate it, anyway answer the question already!"

"Well did you know that they basically grew up together?""What?" I was shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Well their fathers are long-time friends and whenever Bella came up here to visit the played together. Bella stopped coming because she could not take going fishing all the time, or at least that's what I heard."

"So do she remember him?""Nope but you can bet he remembered her, something about making mud pies together." Emmett had a confused look on his face, _Why would someone bake mud? _he thought.

"Come on Em, what else?"

"You know to hell with you, you have to find out yourself," he shouted making the room shake a little, "But I will tell you one thing you owe Alice!"

I watched as he walked out of the room thinking how possibly Alice had anything to do about Bella and Jacob Black. I would admit that my emotions were in turmoil just thinking about how Em described the way he flirted with her. My fisted clenched and the leather couch groaned as I put pressure on the arm rest. Bella was mine one way or the other.

* * *

><p><em>Bella POV<em>

I rolled over on the bed and just stared at the ceiling. For once in my life I was confused about my almost non-existing love life. I met Jake Black the local high school football coach. I thought back on how much I embarrassed myself when I got out of Emmett's big jeep. I was mortified that I need help just to simply move in and out of a vehicle. I still hear Emmett rumbling laugh when I hit the ground and the stuttering when he helped me up.

~_Flashback~_

_I could not believe this man had me stuttering just because of his height. His hair was long and a soft black color pony tailed to his neck, Edward's hair was golden copper and effortlessly styled. Jake's body radiated warmth and sunshine and his smile was comforting. He was not as tall as Edward…but what am I saying comparing them with each other?_

_After I go over my ogling, I blushed some more and heard Emmett clear his throat._

"_So Coach Black, what's the schedule for today?"_

"_You'll be meeting with the players who were injury last season with their strength and power conditioning.""Well come on Bella let's get started."_

_As Emmett and I walked towards a couple of the players who stare with open curiosity at the little scene Jake spoke, "I'll tell Charlie I ran into you today."_

_I though that maybe it was strange that he knew Charlie then I remembered that Charlie's best friend last name was Black. _

"_Oh your Billy's son, what happen I thought he had only two daughters?"_

"_Yeah you might not remember me but I was small and my sister ignored me so it was most likely that you did too, but I got you to make a mud pie with me once."_

"_Oh yeah, I remembered your sister dared me to taste it."_

_I scrunched up my nose at the memory thinking about the day and remembering a quiet little boy looking at me with big brown eyes. _

"_Now I remember, I sometimes block unpleasant memories, but yeah I see you around."_

_I caught up with Emmett and the other players, who still stared. We started the players off simply pushing around medicine balls and running laps. While we were working with the players I could feel Jake staring at me and at one point he sent the boys on a break and walked towards me. I must have looked panic because Emmett smirk and hurried to the jeep as if he had a phone call to make. _

"_So how long have you been working at the hospital?"_

"_A little over two weeks"_

"_Oh Charlie must be over the moon your back in Forks"_

" _Yeah he was surprised that I would even consider moving up here, but I guess I missed my father"_

"_What do you do most days?""Well I met some friends who are way into fashion, sometimes I just sit by my fireplace, or until recently I rode my motorcycle""Wow I have a bike too…wait what do you mean until recently?"_

"_Oh I had a little accident couple weeks back, Emmett and his father helped me out"_

"_Oh well I see that your ok, maybe we can go for a ride sometimes. Maybe we can go for a ride this weekend?"I looked up in surprised his brown eyes were pleading, but I remember about the weekend of madness. "Oh god, I forgot my friend Alice is taking me on a girls weekend"_

"_Wow you do not sound excited, I thought most girls would kill for that"_

"_I'm not most girls," and with that I walked away, leaving wanting more right?_

_~End Flashback~_

My phone vibrated on the night stand, I reached over and check the name: _Alice._

"Hello?"

"Bella, are you ready for our weekend?"

"Of course I am," with false cheer, "When are we meeting?"

"Well we leaving at noon, so be ready at the hospital and pack enough for an extra night."

"Why an extra night?"

Her musical laughter flowed through the phone, "Bella trust me and please bring matching outfits and not just shirt, jeans, and converse. Bye!"

I stared at the phone and surprised, then jumped when it rung again this time Charlie name lit up.

"Bells!" I didn't even have to say hello.

"Yes, dad?"

"Why didn't you tell me you met Jake this Thursday?"

"What, was that breaking news, Charlie?"

"Oh I thought that…never mind…so do you have plans this weekend?"

I just knew that if I told him yes, Billy and Jake would show up if I'm around Charlie, "Sorry Charlie, I am going away this weekend"

"Oh, well have fun" I thought that maybe he sounding a little disappointed, he better not try to become a matchmaker.

I shook my head and began to pack some clothes. I choose this blue fitted long sleeve shirt with dirty denim skinny jeans with some black boots, a vintage Runaways shirt that was cut to be off the shoulder and backless with a silver chain up the spine with black denim jean with black wedge booties, and a blood red sweater with dark denim skinny jeans. I thought about what Alice said about not packing shirt, jeans, and converse. So when I got out the shower I wore a plain black v-necked shirt paired with some acid washed jeans and my black converse threw on my leather jacket. I looked in my bag and thought I would never wear this stuff willingly.

I drove to the hospital in my rental car, and soon I was parking in the employee parking lot. I walked towards my office with the bag in tow. I used this opportunity to go see this 8 year old who was recovering from a car accident. It was close to noon and I received a text from Alice saying she was waiting outside.

I was locking up my office when I felt a tingle on the back of my neck. I turned around and sure enough Edwards stood a few feet away watching me with a determined expression.

He quickly reached for my bag, "Allow me to walk you out," he put his hand on my low back and we walked towards the elevators. He turned towards me and grabbed my cheeks and pressed his cool lips to mines. My head was spinning and my blood was boiling. I grabbed the back of his neck and flushed my whole body against his. We continued to kiss until the door opened with a loud ding, I was bent over trying to catch my breath and he was already walking towards the exit. I caught up with him before the door swooshed open.

We walked outside in silence, I saw Alice waving from a limo. I shook my head at her dramatic transportation and silently wondering about my car. Edward walked to the trunk and put my bag in and walked back towards where I stood.

"Can I see your phone?" I gave it to him and seconds later he gave it back. "I'll take your car back to your place."

I gave a silent thanks and he went in for a kiss again. My toes curled in my converse. I walked in a daze and silently got into the limo. On the ride to the airport I absently rubbed my tingling lips, daydreaming.

My phone signaled a text from _Edward_

_See you soon ;)_

Who was this Edward?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nope, No Copyright infringement happening here!

It's the Girls Weekend Baby!

Its going to get wild…..FYI My Vamps can drink anything! ; )

_Bella POV_

I sat in the back of the limo responding to Edward's texts, and occasionally smiling or giggling to the point where Alice ripped the phone out of my hands to call him, in which she proceeded to hiss in the phone and then told him to leave me alone. I knew there was a pout on my face which made Alice sign and hand me back my phone, but later with a sheepish look pulled her phone out also. Rose just ignored us, I wondered why she would willingly go if she didn't want to be around me.

The ride to the airport was relatively quiet, the only noise coming from three sets of hands tapping away at cell phones. I still didn't know where we were going except that an airplane was taking us. Edward kept me entertainment by providing me stories of the latest rumors of us going around the hospital. I laughed when I heard what that insane nurse Jessica said, and gasped when I heard that their were an elderly person in the elevator with us. I bet he was gloating while I was squirming in my seat in embarrassment. I was confused when we pulled up into a private air field with a black jet waiting to be boarded.

"Um Alice…Where are we going that's going to require us to take a private jet?" I heard Rose sign and snort as she was escorted to the plane.

"Oh this is the only way to get there in time according to the agenda I have for the weekend."

"Oh of course we wouldn't want to get off course."

"Well say good bye to Edward, we will be landing in New York in a little of under 5 hours."

I quickly sent him a text, saying I'll talk to him when I land. I got on the jet and blew out a breathe as I looked around. I made myself comfortable and settled in for a long flight.

_Edward's POV_

I couldn't keep the smile from my face for most of the day. Emmett and Carlisle teased me and the nurses blushed and became incoherent after a simple hello. My phone stayed at my side the whole day that my palm was imprinted into the back of my blackberry. Her keys to her car and home burned in my pocket as I thought about being in a small space with the her scent surrounding me.

It was five o'clock when I began to go through my last rounds for that day. I visited with the 8 year automobile accident, he told me about this girl who comes to visit him and I knew from the way he described her that she was Bella. At that moment my phone signaled a text…

_Private Number_

_Saw your smile today hope it was me you were thinking about?_

I frowned down at the text, but before I could make a quick call to question Jasper about it the phone signaled again.

_Bella_

_Just landed in NEW YORK! I thought we were maybe again into the city but your CRAZY SISTER drags me half way across the country Edward for shopping HELP!_

I chuckled as I walked to Bella's rental car, adjusted the seat, and started it up. I sent her my condolences and wished her good weekend. I was ready to turn the music down or off but was surprised when a band I was listening to this morning blared from the speakers. I smiled and thought about Bella, _We have something in common. _I rode towards Bella's little house, thinking about what will happen when they get back from their trip. I bet Alice would have a smug look on her face and Rose would just look constipated and angry.

I parked the car and proceed to go into her home when my cell rung,

"Hello"

"_Edward its me Bella!"_

I rolled my eyes, "How has New York been so far?"

"_Aside from the scenery amazing, but your sister expects us to shop none stop until Sunday! HELP ME!"_

"Sorry, no can do Alice will have my head if I put an end to her weekend."

"_But Edward she is YOUR sister!" _I could hear her whine as she whispered. I could clearly heard Alice speak too fast from Bella to hear, "_Don't you dare!"_

"You know, when you come back I have to take you on a proper date."

"_That's ONE thing I can look forward to."_

"I'm sure she has something else planned besides shopping." As I listened to Bella tell me about New York, I fail to hear the car coming up the driveway, the footsteps making their way to the front door, and the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my daughters house!" an older man, who I assume was Bella's father stood in the doorway one hand on his gun.

"_Edward what is my dad doing there!"_

I was wondering the same thing, "Uh my name is Edward Cullen, Bella told me look after her home while she was away."

"_Edward gave my dad the phone."_

I handed the phone silently to her father, "Hello he said."

"_Dad put your gun away now!"_

"B-but…what's….alright."

"_What are you doing at my house?"_"What's a stranger doing at your house?"

"_I asked you first and Edward is not a stranger."_

He looked sheepishly around and walked outside, "Bells I was coming to see if you had any leftovers and maybe invite Billy to watch the game."

I could hear her frustration, _"Why would you invite people to my house when I'm not there?"_

"Oh come on Bells, we were just going to watch the game."

"_Dad you have to go home, because uh because Edward is staying until Sunday." _I chuckled as I heard her wince at her lie.

"Ok, but what is he to you."

I smiled at her reply that she all but mumbled, _"Dad he is my boyfriend."_

"Oh well I better get going then, call me when you get back." I swore he sounded disappointed when she told him I was her boyfriend.

Chief Charlie Swan walked through the door and handed me my phone. I could tell he wanted to say something but he just left.

"_Edward! Edward!"_

"Hello," I walked through her house.

"_You wouldn't mind spending the weekend in my house would you?" _I can hear the hope in her voice, I walked to her dresser chest and looked at her things.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all, I'll just run to my house and pick up some things." I opened her draws

"_Ok myself at home, DO NOT LOOK THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR DRAW!"_

I smiled as I place the lacy pale blue slip back in its place, "Nope never"


	11. SHOP, SHOP, SHOP

Disclaimer: Nope, No Copyright infringement happening here!

It's the Girls Weekend Baby!

* * *

><p><em>Bella POV<em>

I could not believe the nerve of Charlie taking advantage of my little private sanctuary. I just knew he was going try invite Jacob and his father to my home, probably to snoop. I walked towards the hotel room balcony, I looked down in downtown Manhattan with a perfect view of central park. We were staying at the Waldorf - Astoria on Park Avenue. I only have about 20 minutes before the weekend of doom begins and all I can think about is Edward in my house. I just knew he would snoop, but how could I stay mad when I have these little fantasies. Edward laying nude in my bed with only the sheet covering him from the waist down, and a smirk on his face that sent shivers through my body. _(JUST SO YOU KNOW: He is making the face where he tells Bella you really shouldn't said that in the movie Twilight right before he jumps out the bedroom window! *SWOON*) _

The room suddenly gets hot, wow at least I have my fantasies until Sunday.

I loved at my phone scrolling through the texts Edward and I sent to each other. I noticed that mine were starting to sound sappy, _gosh I hope he wouldn't notice, _I thought.

I had a few minutes to myself while I wait for Alice, and I had time to think about all the weird little things that has been going on these past weeks. First, we have never really sat down and talked, I mean we exchanged pleasantries that's about it. Whenever we were in the together, and we have been around each other, he would just stare and leave whenever I ask a question. Second, his eyes constantly changed over the days and the darker his eyes became the grumpier his mood was. Third, he appeared everywhere, if I didn't work at the hospital I would say he was a stalker. Finally, I could have sworn he has been in my house on several occasions at night. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a key made.

But one thing that was constantly on my mind, since when did he become interested in me? Why this sudden change?

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Alice knock on the door, well here we go.

I thought about the money I had left over from purchasing my little cottage. I knew I could spend a lot and still have something left over to save, but I just dreaded going shopping and spending the day let alone a weekend with the girl version of an energizer bunny is going to be exhausting.

Alice and I walked towards the elevator as the doors opened with Rose and a elderly couple inside. Alice gave us both an itinerary scheduled down until it was time for bed, I wasn't surprise to see that she also scheduled our breaks, rest stops, and how long we have to stop without getting trapped in the New York traffic. I looked at the stores printed on the sheet, La Perla, Bloomingdale's, Hendri Bendel, Macy's, Saks Fifth Avenue, and Lord & Taylor. The only stores I were familiar with were Macy's and Bloomingdales. I mentally put on my armor and got ready for the shop of my life.

Our first stop was La Perla which was conveniently down the block from where we were staying. Even though I'm a jeans and T-shirt can of kind girl, I love to wear lingerie underneath my clothing. Even though my taste consistent of Victoria Secret and Fleur of England I think I spent about half a months salary on underwear alone.

We were outside the last store on the schedule just as it was closing, when the limo come to a stop in front of us.

"So Bella, you bought a lot of lingerie today, and might I add you have good taste in underwear but not in clothes." Alice had a sly smile on her face.

"I love my jeans and shirts, but I love the feel of silk and lace on my skin."

"And to think, you didn't have any fashion sense, but you hide it under your clothes, I'm sure Edward will be pleasantly surprised." Rose smirked and I choked on my spit.

"What do you mean Edward?"

"You didn't think we didn't notice you come out the hospital short of breath and your lips red and twice there size." Alice giggled.

"Plus you keep rubbing your lips and Emmett has been telling us what they have been saying at the hospital, and Bella you really didn't notice an Elderly couple in the elevator with you?" Alice giggled harder and Rose looked at me with an expressing that was half disgusted and half impressed.

"But…but…whatever." I walked past them and entered the limo.

"Oh Bella, don't be embarrassed Emmett and Rose do not know how to keep their lust between themselves either." Alice reassured me and Rose smiled probably in memory and shivered.

"Wow, I kind of figured Emmett would be loud." Rose shot me a glare I guess Alice could only comment on their sex life.

Alice continued to chat about Edward and tell stories embarrassing stories about him that actually lifted my spirits until we came to the hotel.

"So Bella, go up to your room order room service and go to bed early we have an early start and I will send up an itinerary for tomorrow."

I shook my head eagerly, I was hungry and tired and ready to flop on the fluffy bed in my room. We rode the elevator up to our rooms and said good night. I went to the bathroom and ran a hot bubble bath and ordered a glass of wine and some pasta. While I waited for the food I went through the many shopping bags, there were at least 8 bags and we were not halfway through. I had to look closely because their was a white box under the other shopping bags. I lifted the box and carried it toward the table, I lifted the lid off the box. Nested inside the box was and ivory and white-laced vintaged dress that took my breath away. The dress was beautiful and I knew Alice had something to do with it when my cell rung and it was her.

"Bella did you find it."

"Alice," I whispered, "What did you do?"

"Well we saw this dress and immediately thought it was perfect for you to wear to the charity ball at the hospital."

"But…but Alice its too much, YOU really didn't have to do this, I mean what do you mean WE."

"Oh but I didn't, Edward did."

I was stunned, "Since when did Edward have time to come to New York and buy this without me knowing?"

"Bella, Edward had the dress ordered from this Vintage shop in the Soho District and had it delivered while we were out I helped, but I'm sure there's a note in there somewhere."

"Ok Alice." I hung up and looked through the box.

_-Bella_

_I hope you would do me the extreme honor_

_Of being my date for the Charity Ball_

_Call me with your answer_

_Patiently waiting… _

_-Edward_

I immediately called Edwards cell he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Bella."

"Edward what did you do?"

He chuckled, "Did you find the dress, is it beautiful?"

"It is the most gorgeous beautiful delicate dress I have every seen, why?"

"The charity ball my mother is hosting is a themed event, the 1920s, and I am patiently waiting your answer."

"Well, of course I will go with you, but you didn't have to buy a dress to ask me!"

"Well, where were you going to find a dress for the ball, and were you even going to go?"

"No I was not going but I know… I mean…well…"

"See now you don't have to worry, so tell me about your day."

And so I took a deep breath and told him about his crazy shopping sister and his aloof sister-in-law. I told him about the lingerie store and about Alice teasing me about knowing more about silk and lace then designer named fashion, I got a husky agreement after that. I told him about Alice following me into the dressing room and physically helping me try on clothes, and about the time she told me to be still and let her do all the work. I complained to Edward about feeling like a Barbie doll and he just laughed and he told me to just let her have her fun. When the room service came I let Edward talk to me about anything and everything because I loved hearing his voice. After I finished my dinner I took the phone with me into the bath even though the water was cooler now I still relaxed in the bath and continue to talk to Edward. We asked each other simple questions mostly about my childhood and his travels with his families. He asked about my favorite things and about my college life, and was extremely surprised when I told him about my nonexistent love life he didn't believe. We talked and talked until I looked at the clock and saw that it was two am in the morning here in New York but around ten or eleven in Forks. We said our goodbye and when I hung up I immediately yawned and was asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, I blindly reached for and answered the call.<p>

"BELLA, GET UP RIGHT THIS MINUTE! YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES!" Alice called and she hung up.

I jumped up and rashly took a shower and put on my blood red sweater and dark denim jeans with my newly purchased tan oxfords. I was swiping mascara on my eyelashes when Alice came into the room. I didn't even know she had a key and before I could question her, "I have the extra one just in case you were to lose the other key."

She looked me up and down then nodded as she approved of my outfit, "I do believe some of me has rubbed off onto you."

"Real funny Alice, lets go." I grab my bag and cell and was out the door.

We pulled up to this brick building, and walked inside. Alice went up to the desk as I looked around. I heard her tell the receptionist that she has a reservation for Cullen, and a second later a woman rush out the door behind the desk and lead us to the back. I wasn't paying attention until Alice whipped out her itinerary and handed it to me.

_Girls Weekend in NYC_

_7:00am to 10:30am_

_190 minute massage, relaxation massage with lavender, mandarin, cedar wood aromatherapy blend followed by the use of low black hot sacrum stone, with a scalp massage, manicure, pedicure, aromatherapy foot soak, facial, ending with hair cut and style._

_10:30 am to 11:15am _

_Breakfast_

_11:15am to 2:00pm_

_Naps_

Wow, I looked up both Alice and Rose was staring at me, "Well let's get this show on the road."

We all laughed and the masseur gave us each a mimosa and a bathrobe, we slipped out of the champagne glasses went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>I was dreaming, My body was a bowl of jelly and Edward stood above me with a hungry expression on his face. I watched from the bowl as he picked up the spoon and brought it towards his mouth. Edward licked the spoon and begun to bring it towards the bowl, "Bella…wake up!" he sounded like Alice. "Bella come on its time to shop," Alice voice was coming from Edward's mouth when he scooped me up.<p>

My eyes opened and Alice golden eyes similar to Edwards were looking up at me, "Come on Bella we have a few more shops to go to then we are going out.

"Oh Alice, ok give five minutes."

I went into the bathroom for a few minutes, brush my teeth and hair, splashed a little water on my face and was ready to go.

We went to a few boutiques around the hotel, and once again Alice treated me like a Barbie doll. I tired on bandaged skirts, dresses, evening gowns, and pea coats. I was in a mood, I'll admit it because I haven't heard from Edward all day, and with that mood I let Alice talk me into buying a few of those skirts, dresses, and one blue gown. I gave Alice my card while I stayed in the limo when they went into a big shoe store.

I tried sending him texts but I didn't get a reply, I was beyond frustrated and I didn't know why. We never established our relationship status. I was thinking about Edward when Alice and Rose got into the Limo.

"Oh Bella, I got you three pairs of heels, some more boots, and two pairs of flats."

"Thanks Alice." I didn't know who was more surprise when I said that.

"Bella you know you don't have to worry."

"About what?"

"You know who I am talking about," Alice looked at me as I signed, "He wouldn't contact out of spite, so cheer up and look at your new shoes."

I looked into the bags, I saw Louboutin bye bye suede 160mm, YSL Trib too high heel pump, Gucci 'noah' high heel pointed toe pump, YSL CHYC flat leather boot, Gucci Cambridge lace flat, and Louboutin Rollergirl Flat. I loved them all but I wasn't going to give Alice the benefit of the doubt and admit that I like them. I look over at her and thanked her again.

"So you need some cheering up and so we are going out tonight…so when we get to the hotel, relax and be ready at 10:00."

* * *

><p>THE DRESS CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_DISCLAIMER: ITS FANFICTION, NOT TWILIGHT!_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV<em>

_I sat at the end of the bed just staring at my phone, no calls, texts, or even voicemails. I didn't want to be the type of girl that sits around waiting for the phone to ring. I guess I just was expecting a call from him, now that I sit here and think about it I begin to doubt myself. Question raced through my mind; What if he wasn't really interested? Did he just lose interest? Would he just play with my feeling? My mind flashed through different outcomes, when I came to a decision._

_Alice POV_

_Her future consistently switch this past hour, the one thing I knew was that she was extremely disappointed and let down. What Edward did now, I do not know but I had to fix it. All day today she tried to put on a brave front but I knew that Edward's lack of common sense was the cause. Whenever I looked into Edward's future there was shadowy person in the background. I try really hard to focus on that person…oh my god! Bella just disappeared._

_Edwards POV_

_I asked Jasper to help identify the unknown person sending messages to my phone, key word HELP a second later my phone were in pieces. I had this complete feeling of urgency, I had to call Bella. I have been having this feeling all day long, I need to call her._

* * *

><p><em>Bella POV<em>

I looked into the mirror, tonight I was going to forget about my problems and just have fun. I looked down at the counter at all these cosmetic products next to the sink. If Alice wanted me to dress up more then I will swallow my pride.

"Well here goes nothing…" I turned on the shower for a quick wash, rubbed the moisturizer I willingly bought from the spa. I went looking for the prefect outfit, I choose my vintage cut-up _Runaways _shirt paired with this off black bandage skirt with the new Louboutin bye bye shoes Alice bought for me. I put on my clothes sans shoes and stood in front of the make-up with a determined expression on my face, time to get busy.

I was putting on some gray eye shadow when my phone rung, I ran towards the phone as quickly as I bare feet would take me. I didn't look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said in a rush

"Oh Hello, Bella"

"Who is this? And how did you get my number?"

"Oh this Jacob remember from Thursday, and Charlie gave me your number, I was calling to ask…"

"Wait, Charlie gave my number to you?" I know I sounded completely frustrated.

"Woah, I didn't know I left a bad impression of myself, but I was actually calling about your bike."

"Oh ok, what about it," I walked back into the bathroom.

"I wanted to see if you would let me buy it, or did you wanted it fix so that you can ride in the summer?"

"No, actually I'm not going to ride it anymore so I would probably sell it."

"Why, I might ask?"

"Well the weather factors in a lot, and the point that Charlie practically band me from riding when I had that little accident."

"What happened?"

"Hold on I'm putting you on speaker," I laid the phone next to the lip glosses, "Well I was almost home when this semi-truck came speeding towards me, but I swerved to avoid it."

"Wow, I am kind of agreeing with Charlie here, by the way tell me about your day?"

"Today I was woken up about six in the morning just to visit an all day spa, then let my friend Alice dress me up in clothes like her very own Barbie doll, and now I am putting on make-up so that she can introduce me to the nightlife."

He was laughing, "Wait, you mean to tell me that she dressed you?"

"Yes and she followed me into dressing room and had me to stand with my hands in the air and my feet apart."

He was silent, "I could almost picture that."

"Pervert, listen hold on a second so that I can put on my shoes"

"Where are you?"

My heels clicked on the marble floors, "In this bathroom"

"Bella I kind of figured that, I mean where are you exactly?"

"Oh New York."

"WHAT! You flew to New York for a girl's weekend."

"Hey! It was not me, I was ambushed with the plane, shopping and the spas. I was even instructed on what I had to pack."

"Who are you with?"

"Oh well, my friend Alice and her sister-in-law Rosalie."

"Oh you mean Alice Cullen?" he asked in a serious voice.

"Yes, why?"

"Well my dad has this insane thought that the Cullen's are some form of vampires."

"Wow," I was stunned, "Well why would he think that?"

"I don't suppose to say because it would mean breaking a treaty."

"A treaty?" I was eager to here this.

"Well alone time again my ancestors came across these cold ones, from our previous history there had been some trouble with creatures similar but these cold ones had red eyes. When ever my ancestors came across the cold ones with red eyes, it was said that our men could transform into a wolf. The cold ones my great-grandfather came across told my him that they did not hunt human, but they hunt animals and had golden eyes. So a treaty was made that would keep them off our reservation."

"Wow, so are those cold ones in the story the Cullen's."

"It is believed that they are, my father think so."

Wow, I had to stop and take it all in, _Vampires? _When I thought about it Edward's body was a little cooler, he eyes changed a lot, he was unnaturally graceful, and popped up everywhere, but that's not things that could condemn him.

"So are you enjoying, New York?"

"Enjoying it as much as I can."

"Oh, I can tell your really enjoying yourself," he said with a lot of sarcasm.

I looked up in the mirror at the finished product, I had gray smoky eyes, nude lip gloss, and three coats of mascara and a hit of blush.

"Well I am ready for the night life, maybe we can meet back up in Forks to discuss the details for the bike."

"Oh ok, but send me a picture of the finished product, I heard you working hard over there." He was laughing when he hung up.

I walked towards the sitting area as I heard the handled on the door turn, Alice walked in.

"Hey Bella, Wow you look hot!" she looked surprised.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I did not see…I mean I wouldn't think you would wear heels and a skirt." she look sheepishly around.

I handed her my phone, "Here take a picture, maybe this is the only time you'll see me this way."

I walked towards the balcony, and stood with my back towards Alice and looked over my shoulder. She took the picture, I saw her tapping on my phone.

"I'm just sending this picture to my phone." I looked at her suspiciously, Alice eyes were gold too.

She handed me back my phone, "Ok we are ready let's go." I sent the picture to Jake, and grabbed my I.D., lip gloss, stick of gum, money, room key, and phone. I shook the thought about vampires out of my head, I gave myself a little pep talk, _do not worry about whether or not Edward will call just go out and have some fun_

As we were pulling up to a club called _tunjune, _my phone beeped.

_Jake_

_HOOOOTTTT! WOW!_

I grin, the first genuine one all day, as we got out of the limo and followed Alice and Rose to the front door. I tried to keep up as the girls waiting in line shout out their complaints as we walked through the doors. I looked around in awe the steps leading down into the club was lit up blue with 2 x 4 lining the ceiling. We walked towards an alcove into a dark purple room. I was even more surprise when I saw a couple of music artist, athletes, and models walking around the room. The music was at just the right volume, as we walked to a reserved table were six champagne glass encircle a stoned bucket filled with ice and 2 bottles pink champagne.

"Hey, Alice you have out done your self once again."

"Thanks Bella, just relax have a drink and have fun."

And have fun I did, two glasses of champagne and an hour later I was dancing in a crowd full of people when I felt cool finger run down my spine and shivered. I whipped around ready to tell that person off. When I turned around a was looking into a very pale muscular throat. I slowly looked up and gasped _Edward!_

* * *

><p><em>Edward POV<em>

I loved the feel of the wind when I run. Jasper and Emmett wanted to surprise the girls and were discussing the quickest way, while I was attempting to put my phone back together. I looked up at both of the them and simple said _run. _And so Emmett being the immature person he is started to tease me, but stopped when I remained them both that this was a no boys allowed weekend for the girls and that Alice would see anyway.

We were almost to New York when Jasper's phone beeped, we slowed down just outside of Buffalo, New York. We all went for a quick hunt, but then I circled back to Jasper when he put his phone in my face. I was instantly stunned, there stood Bella in a short skirt that hugged her curves, a soft looking shirt that was cut so that her pale back was exposed but a silver chain lining her spine, but when I looked down her delicate feet where incase in the most groan worthy heels making her long legs even longer. Twinkling lights lit up in the background creating a beautiful silhouette.

_Alice_

_Tell Edward he better contact her today, or he will not get a second chance!Love you Jasper ;) _

I looked at them both and suddenly started to run at top speed. I got to the hotel 20 minutes before them both and was dressed when they walked into our room. We all shared a room because they both expected to leave with Alice and Rose. Jasper received another message soon as we were leaving.

This picture showed Bella surrounded by men dancing. I looked closely taking in her features, eyes closed, lips glistening red, and her back arched.

"Let's GO!"

We arrived at tunjune, Alice looked up surprised when Jasper came up behind her and hug her. I looked at her confused, she thought to me that every since they came back from shopping she has been getting blanks in Bella's future. I nodded my head and went in search for Bella.

Thoughts were swirling around in my head, when I saw her. When they were focused on me I couldn't control it. So looked to Bella and focused on her, she was my salvation and my temptation. She was enticing as she danced. I slowly moved towards her, I ran my finger down her exposed back I saw her shiver. When she turned and slowly looked up she gasped my name, she was quickly in my arms.

I carried her to the purple room and sat in a quiet corner with her in my lap. When she tried to get up I held her tighter, and her cheek became pinker.

"Edward what are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" I leaned in whispered in her ear.

"mmmm I love this surprise, but is this why you didn't call or text all day."

I pulled out the dismantled phone and showed her, "This is why."

"What happened to it?"

"Jasper was suppose to find out who was sending me random messages but he took it apart and decided he was needed here in New York."

"Oh I guess I was a little anxious today when you didn't call." she spoke as if it was a secret.

I didn't say anything after that, it was nice to know that her feelings were true, but we didn't know…she didn't know that I was dangerous. She looked up at me and slowly leaned towards my lips. My hand rubbed her exposed back and she shivered and goosebumps immediately trailed where ever my hand left. We kissed and kissed, her lips so soft I could almost taste blood as it rushed to her lips pumping them and making them red. We were in our own little bubble as my other hand trailed from her thigh to her knees as I pulled her closer, unaware that we had an audience.

"Get a room!" I distinctly heard Emmett say.

SHIT! I whispered.

Bella looked up at me and smiled, "Let's take his advice and get one."

"One what?"

"A room." she blushed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey everybody, sorry for the wait been having computer problems and taking exams._

_I know that the Quileute legend is not the same as the one in Twilight, but its my story so go easy on me. _


	13. Frustration

**DISCLAIMER:** BLAH BLAH DO NOT OWN

* * *

><p><em>Bella POV<em>

We decided to walk back to the hotel, and Edward told me that he would carry me if my feet began to hurt. We were walking holding hands enjoying the comfortable silence, it gave me time to think about everything. I thought really hard and quickly dismissed the vampire topic. I thought about how quickly my feelings for Edward were growing. Also, I thought about how Edward seem to be everywhere, he just appeared like smoke.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the men walking behind us until Edward stop and pulled me to his side.

"Well well well look what we have here," there was five men surrounding us, we were maybe three blocks away from the hotel.

"Don't try it." Edward was calm, but his hand tighten around mines and he pulled me behind me.

"Try what," He looked around and pointed towards an alley, "Well how I see we can walk over to that alley and _talk._"

"We're not going anywhere with you." Edward body coiled.

He tried to look around Edward, "Well don't be shy, come on around here so I can get a good look at ya, all I saw was your back and a scrap of skirt."

The men laughed and Edward's body was getting more and more tense by the second. I was shaking with adrenaline and I couldn't help think that something bad was about to happen.

"Gentlemen why don't you be on your way." Edward's voice was hard and menacing, I had to strain my neck to see over his shoulder. The men were looking at him with a frighten expression.

One man wasn't paying attention to Edward so he took a step towards us, "Oh we don't want to go do we guys?" He looked to his other friends but they were already backing up and walking the opposite direction.

"Don't be stupid John, let's go!" one of the men was shaking John's shoulder pleading with him to leave us alone.

Edward took a step towards John and looked in his eyes, "LEAVE. _NOW!_" I jumped when Edward's voice rung out, I was really shaking now.

The men were stumbling over themselves to run away, and I was mentally claming myself down. Edward slowly turned around and held me in his arms, my blood was pumping and I could practically feel my body temperature heating up.

"Bella…" he whispered my name and no one could have been more surprise when I jumped in his arms, wrapped my legs around him, and smashed my lips to his. We continued to kiss battling our lips together, his mouth open and I ran my tongue across his teeth and his body stiffen.

"Bella, stop, we cannot do this…"

"What?"

"We have to stop we standing in the middle of a busy street."

"OK"

We started to walk towards the hotel, my thoughts were jumping around in my head, _could Edward really be a vampire?_

I couldn't contain the butterflies fluttering in my stomach as we both took our time walking in the lobby of the hotel. When I suggested that we get a room that was the alcohol talking, well ok, maybe it was me also. My adrenaline rush was slowly deteriorating as we held hands. To be completely honest I never wanted to let him go, and when we walked into the empty elevator Edward swiftly pulled me into his arms. I stood wrapped in his arms staring into his golden eyes, and I couldn't help but think about what Jake said. I looked at him and went through a mental list of facts about vampires and came up with nothing. But then I thought if he were some form of vampire I wouldn't care at all. Edward handled those men, but he has been gentle with me the entire time and since the accident.

The elevator started it slow ascend, when he tighten his grip on my waist and moved his hand to the back of my neck. His nose trailed my collar bone, up my neck, a sensitive spot behind my neck, then back to my jaw; he took a deep breath.

"Bella you smell deliciously sweet." I moaned in pleasure, my heart racing, and my breathing haggard.

"_Edward…"_ I breathed his name and grab his neck and moved his lips closer to mine. It took what little I had of self-control to not jump in his arms and wrap my legs around his waist, so I took the second choice and smashed my mouth to his.

My eyelids fluttered close when his lips touched mine, his soft lips were cool and gentle. The kiss stung, it was like an electric current started from his lips to mines, and if I were paying attention I would notice the lights flickering on and off. We pulled apart only because I needed to catch my breathe, and before Edward could protest the doors opened.

I all but dragged Edward to my door, "Bella wait…" I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

I pulled him into the room, I slipped my shoes off and slowly unzipped my skirt. Edward's face had a crooked grin and his eyes were hooded. I pushed him on the bed as my skirt fell to the floor, I stood over him with just my shirt and a pair of black laced string bikini underwear. I crawled up his body and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and trailed kisses up his stomach to his neck. I kissed his jaw line and ran my tongue over his prefect lips. When his lips parted I kissed him, his hands slowly went up my legs, over my butt, up my spine, and rested on the snap at the neck of my shirt. The sounded of my shirt unsnapping cut through the silence, I leaned up as Edwards hands trailed the shirt as it fell from my body. Edward looked up at me and in a move so quick he was sitting up and his shirt was coming off. He held me in his arms and his hands were everywhere in my hair, around my waist, and on my back.

As we kissed I lightly bit his lip and smoothed it over with my tongue. Edward retaliated and softly bit my lip also, and it started to burn, but Edward started to suck and the burning sensation stopped. When he continued to suck I moaned and he suddenly jerked back.

He had a shocked look on his face and started to rise with me still on his lap. He was moving so quickly that he deposited me on the bed and grabbed his shirt in one move.

"I can't do this Bella."

"Do what Edward?" I boldly asked him, I could taste the blood on my lips and if he want to stop because of blood I wanted to know why.

"I bit you lip Bella…I have to go, I'm sorry," He began to move towards the door, he whispered, "I almost lost control."

"Stupid Vampire." I said low enough for my ears and if it were true his also.

He paused and looked at me, "What did you say?" he was even paler then usual.

"You know what, just go Edward." I turned my back to him and crawl up the bed and pulled the covers up to my shoulder and closed my eyes. He didn't leave right away and when I peaked at him he was still watching me.

"Bella…" he voice made tears come to my eyes, I didn't want him to leave.

"LEAVE!"

* * *

><p><em>Edward <em>POV

I couldn't do it, she looked beautiful tonight and I went and ruined it. I bit her lip and her blood was so delicious. I couldn't stop drinking in her blood, what if I would have drained her or worst turned her I would never forgive myself and Bella would surely blame me. Her scent and blood combine together was intoxicating, I could have lost my head. So many things were on my mind, like, how soft her skin was, how her blush covered her whole body, how her mouth moved against mines, and what if she were to taste my venom. I was so reckless and human, I was weak to her seduction, what am I saying I was completely gone when ever her lips touched mines. How could my feelings for this girl develop so quickly, she has my heart and there's no reason I would want it back.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I was packing my bags in the box Alice sent up so that everything we bought can go on the plane. I was mad, Edward left me high and dry and I knew now that the legend had to be true from his reaction. There was a knock at the door, the bellhop was here to take my bags down. I grabbed my jacket and new sunglasses to hide my puffy eyes. We met up in the lobby, Alice and Jasper were caught up in each other eyes, Rose and Emmett were kissing each other face off, and Edward was hunched over in the corner avoiding everyone but his eyes were on me.

I cleared my throat, "Ok I'm ready to go."

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice had to ask.

"Nothing, I think I'm coming down with something, just want to get home."

"Ok well lets go."

The flight went smoothly, Edward kept his distance but I knew he wanted to talk, and I knew Alice was dieing to ask about what happened. I wasn't in the mood. So when the limo dropped me off at my home I said my goodbyes and quickly took my things in the house. The first thing I did was call Charlie and told him I was back and organized my neglected closet.

I was making dinner when I heard multiple car door shut, and a knock on my door. When I opened the door, there stood Charlie, Jake, and Billy holding packages of beer and chip, I forced a smile and waved them in.

"Charlie what's going on?"

"Oh hiya Bells, we came to watch the game."

I pulled Charlie towards the kitchen, "Why did you invite people to my house?"

He looked shocked, "We came to watch the game."I looked at him in shock, "Charlie you have a TV at your house."

He ignored me and walked over to the pots on my stove, "It smells really good in here Bella."

I was about to tell him politely to leave, I was hungry and tired when Jake appeared in the door way. "Come on old man, let's get out of here, she just came from a trip across the country I bet's she tired."

"Bella well why didn't you say so?" I looked at him in frustration, I fixed him some food to go.

"Bella, so how much for the bike?"

"Oh maybe fifteen hundred?"

"Ok cool, well here you go," he wrote a check out, "Oh by the way my friends and I loved the picture."

"What? You showed it to someone else?"

"Yeah, I was at this gathering on my reservation when I received your text."

"Oh, well imagine if you were at a game surrounded by your players."

"Oh it would only feed to the fantasies some of the players have already," I looked at him in shock, "The boys think your hot."

He booming laughed followed him out the door.

My cell rung, _Alice._

__"Hello Alice."

_"Bella, tell me what's wrong, did something happen."_

"Alice I don't want to talk about it."

_"Bella ok I will respect your privacy, but don't forget we have spa date in two weeks so that we can get ready for the ball."_

"Alice not again," I whined, "Why do we have to go to the spa?"

_"Just be ready to go, Bye!"_

"Bye." I growled and plopped on the bed and quickly jumped back up. I quickly showered and ate my dinner, I was lounging in my bed with the fire going. I knew that I had to talk to Edward sooner or later to discuss our feelings.

I heard the wind blow and then he just appeared.

"Edward what are you doing here?"


	14. HOT

_**DISCLAIMER: Have no Rights!**_

_**A/N: When you are in a mature situation, people will do mature things. So here is the warning, and please be mature about it.**_

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk."

"So you don't call, but just magically appear out of thin air, and how did you even get in."

"You know how, and I know where you hide your extra key." he mumbled the last part.

"What, have you been spying on me?"

"Maybe…"

"How? Wait never mind," I took a deep breath, "so is it true?"

"Is what true Bella?"

"You know," stealing his lines, "so is it true?" I repeated.

"Yes."

I was silent, Edward was a vampire and he just admitted, I tried to control my heart but he could probably hear it.

"Is that why you've been pulling back from me?"

"Bella I didn't want to get involve with a human," I flinched, "but I couldn't get you out of my head."

"So what dating a human is a vampire passé, Emmett doesn't mind that I'm human, because I'm pretty sure he's one too."

"No, its not that, but you don't understand, you test my control every time I'm in your presence."

"Oh. My. God. I remember now, you were in my house months ago when I was sleeping." I looked at him and his shock mirrored mines.

"You weren't asleep?" he whispered.

"I thought I was dreaming that night, but now that I think about it, it was you.""Bella, I'm sorry for intruding but I came across your scent that night and I almost lost control." He buried his head in his hands, "I couldn't kill you, not when I was halfway in love with the clumsy girl Emmett always talks about."

I was silent as I watched him, I couldn't condemn him, it was in his nature to react to blood. "I don't blame you Edward, I don't. Emmett should keep his mouth shut."

"You should, I was at my lowest that night, I promised myself I would go in and check out the neighbors and leave, but your blood, it called to me."

"Wait, what? What do you mean neighbors? I don't have neighbors!"

"We live to the right of you about a half a mile, but to a vampire that's nothing."

_Vampires live next door, _surprised? Yes. Scared? No. I patted a spot on the bed, "Come on Edward, sit and lets talk."

He moved slowly and sat down, I kept the blankets wrapped around me and so he began to talk. We talked about everything, he asked me questions aboutmy childhood, friends, and college experience. He told me about the different eras and place his family has been. He asked me how I felt about finding out he was a vampire, and was surprised when I told him that him being a vampire didn't change my feelings towards him. We laughed when I told him about my clumsiness and pride when I learnt to pay attention to my feet. I laughed so hard at the stories about Emmett through the years that I forgot about being in my underwear and just continue to talk.

I yawned, "I should get going so that you can rest." Edward stood up and started towards the door.

"Oh ok, you need to rest also."

"No Bella, I don't sleep."

"What, like not at all?"

"No not at all."

"Wow, so no dreams?

"If I could dream they would be about you."

"So stay…" I whispered.

One minute Edward was in the doorway and the next second he was on top of me kissing me senseless. His kisses felt desperate and unhinged, his arms were wrapped tightly around me, I could barely breath. As if he heard my thoughts, he lifted his body so that he were resting on one elbow while the other arm trailed over my body; his lips were glued to mines. I pulled back and gasp searching for air, he attacked my exposed neck and nibbled at the pulse at my neck. I feel his cool breath on my neck as I try to adjusts to his body, I was panting and writhing under the blankets trapped in his arms.

Every time I tried to speak he would kiss my neck and I would lose any thought I had and become a pile of spineless flesh. I have got to be dreaming, this cannot be happening; this déjà vu feeling, I already know how this was going to end. I wanted to pull away and question his motives but my body wasn't listening. His free hand is wrapped in my hair while the other one is resting above my head.

He moved so suddenly that when I blinked the blankets were at the end of the bed and Edwards was above me on all fours. Before I could even speak his lips were on mines again, I felt the straps of my camisole being pulled off my shoulder, he leaned back and looked at me. His fingers trailed down the middle of my chest ripping the camisole open with his fingernail, I knew their was a confused expression on my face. He quirked an eyebrow at me questioning me to speak my thoughts, I was stunned I couldn't speak of I wanted to. My eyelids fluttered, chill bumps emerged on my skin when his fingers ran over my breast, my stomach muscles rippled when they trailed over my navel; my legs squeezed shut when they traced the elastic band on my panties. He stopped and looked down at me with awed expression, I'm pretty sure my face echoed his. He sat up and pulled me into a seated position while he straddled my legs. Edwards eyes were molten hot, as they looked me over from my head, to my small panties, and back up to my bare chest; his finger were clenched tight.

I looked at him, "Edward…." I whispered.

"Bella, _his fingers traced my swollen lips, _your so tempting, so beautiful…"

"What are we doing here."

"I can't….I cannot be away from you, it's like when we're apart I feel lost, and I can't concentrate.""B-but, Edward…" I was shocked, here he acting as if he was confessing some awful secret.

"You tempt me whenever you're in my presence, I've been watching you these past months and I know I can't resist you any longer. I. Need. You."

My mouth was hanging open, and my face I'm sure was flushed and I was sporting a full on blush. He leaned forward and kissed me again and I knew that if he left I would be devastated but my only wish was that he was selfish enough to stay. He switched our positions quickly with me straddling his waist and him leaning back on the pillows. I fumble with the buttons on his shirt and his muscular chest is revealed as each button is removed from its loop. He leans forward and rips the shirt from his shoulders, I push his shoulders and he allows me to push him back on the pillows. I look at him through hooded eyes and trailed my fingers in the same path he took, when I came to the top of his jeans I could see the bulge in his pants straining to be release. My hands quickly move to the waistband of his jeans, I undo the button and slide down the zipper with ease; his erect just for me. But I can't help but be apprehensive as to how far he would go before he gets up and leave.

The moment I finished that thought, he was a blur, off the bed standing on the side of my bed. I flop face down and turn to look up at him. I can't help be curse my self, if that thought would not have crossed my mind I would be halfway to third base about now.

"What is it now Edward?" my voice muffled from the mattress.

"Bella, are you sure you want to be with me?" his look intensified.

I started to sit up, "Edward, how can doubt us, doubt my feelings."

He threw his hands up and raking them through his messy hair, "Your right, your right."

I came up on my knees and extended my hands towards him, "Come Edward, let me show the depth of my feelings.

He walked towards me removing his pants, his erection stood at attention. He placed his hands on my waist, with a quick flick of his wrist my panties were in pieces. He lifted me with ease and I wrapped my legs around his waist as his erection slide into place between my bottom. One hand effortlessly held me while the other hand was wrapped in my hair at the back of my neck slowly pulling me towards his lips. My body did an all over shiver when his cool skin mixed with my warmth. He kissed me and he shouldn't be surprised when I kissed him harder. He tried to protest but I just rubbed my wet center on his erection and he moaned into my mouth, I grind against him again and found myself on my back.

Edward buried his face and my neck lightly sucking a my pulse, I reached between our bodies and grab his penis, It was a combination of soft and hard. The head was already sticky with precum so I rubbed it with my thumb. He let out a loud moan, and I secretly loved the control I had over him. He pauses and look down guilty at me and I know that he left a bruising hickey on my neck, I shrugged it off. He trailed kisses down from my neck to my breast, he quickly licks a path from one breast to the other, then suddenly sucks hard on one nipple, I let out a sharp gasp and moan loudly, the sensation of his sucking lead a tingle to my clit. I arch my back forcing more of my breast in his mouth, I cried out as he finished with a loud pop, sign in relief when he tortured the other nipple.

I slowly squeezed the base of his erection and slowly ran my hand up and down in a circular motion, he sucked harder, my hand flexed more and his body started to shake. I'd had enough of teasing, I grab some of his hair and pulled his head up. I whispered, "_NOW!" _I part my legs for him silently willing him to make love to me. He asks me one more time if I want this and with a pleading look I shout the answer at him. He places the tip of his penis at my entrance and pushes slowly into me, inch by agitating inch so I can adjust to his size, the pain was minimum. I nearly passes out with please when he's buried to the hilt, It feels almost too good.

Edward wait's a few minutes, my body was buzzing in anticipation, he feels so good inside me. I can feel my walls clenching, as if they're begging him to start. I can see the restraint on his face, he doesn't want to lose control so he remain as still as possible. I couldn't wait I was so close to an orgasm that I started to move on my own, I started to lick at any skin that was near my mouth. When he started to shake I came apart, head thrown back my walls clenching his penis within, I buckled and shivered through the intense orgasm. Edward cursed under his breath and started to move, he positioned his hands at my waist and started to pump in and out. He reached up brushing teasingly at my breast and then up my neck, before pulling me for so that he was holding me up while on his knees and he was still inside me. I wrapped my legs around him and started to bounce, the new position made him impossible deeper inside me. I could feel the pressure build again as I was nearing toward orgasm number two.

His hands took hold of my shoulders, "You ready?" he asked me, I breathlessly nodded.

Edwards looked me in the eyes, took me into a tingling kiss, and he began to move at vampire speed. It felt as if he was vibrating, I came unglued less than a minute later. I was screaming my release when I felt Edward's body got stiff and he swelled up inside me, and impossibly I could feel another orgasm coming.

"_Bella…I love you so much…"_

"_Ahhhhh, Edward,…love you too…"_

Edward and I came at the same time, a mixture of my screaming and his shouting was the last thing I heard when everything went black.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

My body shook from the aftermath of our lovemaking. I couldn't believe I did that to her, I could have killed her. But it was the most incredible feeling in all my long life. I looked down at her sleeping form and moved a stray hair off her face, I pulled the blankets over her. She was an exquisite creature, and I loved her anyway. What I couldn't fathom was why would she love me back, a soulless vampire?

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I knew it was morning but I just laid there with my eyes closed taking in the different sensation my body was going through. My muscles were throbbing just a little, there was a tingling sensation between my legs, and I didn't care. I smiled as I remembered every thing that happened last night, Edward, he was amazing almost like a dream. We talked for hours, made love passionately, and he professed his love for me. I knew we had only been together for maybe four days, but when you know, you just know. I love him vampire and all, and he loved me clumsy and all.

I felt a finger going down my spine, I smiled and rolled over pulling the blanket up to cover my nude body.

"Morning Bella love"

"Morning Edward"

I looked up at him and immediately smiled, then frowned when I noticed when he looked freshly showered and clothed, "Oh you didn't stay the night?""I left twenty minutes ago Bella"

"Oh…Oh my god, what time is it?"

"Time to get ready to go to the hospital."

"What? Why didn't you wake me sooner," I could hear him laugh at me when I ran into the bathroom, "It is not funny Edward Cullen!"

I quickly shower, brushed my teeth, and put my hair into a high ponytail so that when I walked it swished around my head. I came into the room in a towel and saw Edward laid out on the bed with his feet barely on the mattress. I tripped on the way to the closet and with his vampire speed he was there to catch me.

His eyes darken as he leaned in and sniffed my neck, "Bella please get dressed." he sounded strained.

"Did you just sniff me?"

"You smell so good wet."

"A good way or a vampire way?"

"Both, Bella, always both," he playfully smacked my bottom, "Get dressed or we'll be late."

I was dressed in less then ten minutes, in a blue sheath dress Alice got me from New York with some comfortable nude pumps. I met Edward at the door he looked me up and down then shook his head, his Volvo was parked out front, he led me to the passenger side, no sooner had I clicked the seat belt, that Edward was already in the car shifting it into drive. We drove to the hospital talking about music, I learned that he plays the piano and he told me about his collection of music. We were at the hospital in no time, I saw that Emmett's monster Jeep was parked in Edward's usual spot.

We walked into the door of the hospital with his arms slung over my shoulder, and he held my hand in the elevator. Silence greeted us when we stepped off the elevator hand in hand, I squeezed his fingers for courage, today was going to be along day.

"Are you ok Bella, your heart is beating faster than usual."

"Its all these people staring, I don't like to be the center of attention."

He kissed my forehead, "Just breath, I've got you." when I tilted my head up his kissed my lips and I could hear a collected gasp of jealously. When I looked back at the people standing in shock staring, I could make out Nurse Jessica and her friend Lauren staring at me in hatred, "it's really going to be along day." I whispered

"Don't worry about them, their just jealous."

"I can see that."

"There dieing to know how we `hooked` up."

"How would you know?"

"Oh, I can read minds didn't I tell you."

I looked at him in shock, "NO! you did not tell me you could read minds!"

"Hush, Bella not so loud."

"Have you been reading my mind?" I was horrified.

"No, I cannot read your mind."

"Oh, what, is there something wrong with me?"

"No, Bella," he laughed, "You are prefect." He kissed the tip of my nose.

"Fine but we have to talk about this later when you take me to lunch."

"Ok, love have nice day." he said as we stopped in front of my office.

"Ok, darling, don't forget we have to pick up the kids from school." I smiled cheekily at him.

He swatted my bottom, "Smartass."

~JET~


	15. Chapter 15

DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

My mind was a mass of thoughts, a millions things raced across my mind, and Bella was the center of it all. Last night was amazing, I surely thought I was going to lose control, but my love for her over powered my vampire nature.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Emmett and Carlisle until Emmett hit me roughly on the back.

"Hello Eddie my boy!" he had a big grin on his face, "So is it true?"

"Emmett leave your brother alone," he looked to Em with a serious expression, then looked at me with a smile, "So Edward is it true."

I smiled at the both, "I do not know what you are talking about."

I tried to walk away but Em held me in place, "Not so fast Eddie," he walked around me, "You see I know what goes on around here, and from what I know you hooked up with Bella and now your going to married her and she's pregnant with your love child."

I looked at him and growled, "EM!"

"What? I want to hear the truth, I can always go ask Bella," he rubbed his chin mischievously, "I haven't seen her blush in a while.

"Ok Em, just leave the poor girl alone, I'm sure Alice will find out the truth." Carlisle smiled at me.

"Why me?" I looked up toward the ceiling, "Yes, Bella and I are together."

"See I told you he has that glow to him," Em joked.

"Emmett! Please just drop it."

"So Edward, you've finally grown up, I'm so pride." he wiped an imaginary tear from his face.

"Emmett just go."

"Ok, but I'm going straight to Bella!" he ran away at human speed.

"So Edward, are you okay." I knew that Carlisle was concerned.

"Yes Carlisle my only regret was not having the courage in New York."

He patted me on the back, "For vampires that amount of pleasure was doubled, I'm proud that you have the courage to not lose control."

"It wasn't my control, it was my love for Bella."

* * *

><p>BOP<p>

"Oh Bella!" I heard him before I seen him.

"What is it Em?"

"So the rumor around here, says that you and Eddie are an item."

"Yeah and….."

"About time, I was getting really tired of you two moping around each other. I was about to take matters into my own hands."

"Oh and what were you going to do?"

"I was going to kidnap you both," and he let out a evil laugh.

"Smooth, Em, real smooth, you were going to lock a vampire and a human in a room together, nice."

"What!" he looked around frantically, "Oh so Eddie left that part out."

"What he told you about last night?" I looked shocked

"Woe, hold up, last night?" he leered at me.

"Oh shit," I blushed.

"And there she is, so you guys sealed the deal last night."

"Em, please, just leave it."

"Ok, Bella, while we have to go to the school anyway, and I bet your little admirers are going to love you in that dress." he laughed and walked away.

"EM!"

I ran after him, well let's say I tried to run after him. My heels clicked on the slippery floor, I wasn't surprised that somehow I was falling. I closed my eyes and waited for impact. But there wasn't one, I was being held in a gentle grip.

"Are you ok?" Edward said.

"Yeah," I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Bella," he helped me up, reached for my pony tail and took the band out and ran his fingers through my hair. "Be care, I just got you."

"Ok, I'll be careful," I nodded my head, then figure out he was dazzling me, "Whatever Eddie." I smirked because I knew he hated that name.

"Bella," he growled softly at me, "You know I hate that name!"

I stretched up and placed a kiss on his lips, "Maybe, I could make it up to you later?" I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

He leaned down and kissed me deeply, "I'm counting on it."

"Ok, ok, break it up." I looked around Edward and saw Em walking towards us, "Come one Bella, it's time to add some fantasies to the horny teenage football team."

"WHAT?" Edward was so cute when he's jealous.

Emmett laughed loudly, "Oh boy this is good, the last time we were at the high school, all the players were half in love with her and the coach was flirting."

"Black?"

"Yeah, Black." I looked at them both because that seem to be having a silent conversation.

"What?" the continue to ignore me, "Why are you guys looking like that?"

"Just an old fuel don't worry about it."

"Oh so you mean the legend?" I smirked when they both looked at me in shock.

"They've broken the treaty." Edward breathed that whole sentence.

"Well you shouldn't have any problems then later on." Em looked at Edward meaningfully.

I was getting seriously frustrated with them and their silent communication. "Come on Emmett or we're going to be late."

"Wait Bella," I turned toward Edward, "I didn't get my see you later kiss."

"Oh brother," I heard Em say as Edward kissed me silly.

"See you later." he whispered on my lips, his sweet breathe blew over me and I closed my eyes breathing him in.

I was dazed and confused when I found my self buckled in Em's jeep and pulling to a stop in front of Forks High School.

"How did we get here?" I asked Em.

"After Edward literally kissed you senseless, you didn't speak you just swayed to the jeep and I guess you just got back the little sense you had."

"har har Em, really your so funny."

"I know, come on." he got out of the jeep and before I could get my seat belt unbuckled one of the players was opening my door.

"Hi, my name's Marcus, can I help you today?" he blushed and I thought it was so cute, then I blushed and mumbled a yes.

"BELLA!" I whipped my head towards Jacob's voice and saw him running towards us. When he reached me, he wrapped me up in a bear hug, "Missed you bells."

"You saw me yesterday, and I can't breath!" He leaned back but not before he sniffed me.

"You smell extra sweet today, why is that?" his brows were knitted as if he was trying to figure something out.

"So is that your way of telling me I stink?"

"No, I'm sure coach didn't mean that, I mean you smell really good to me." Marcus looked at us with innocent eyes.

"Ok, Marcus go do some drills or something." he pushed him towards the field then turned towards me. "So I wanted to thank you for selling me the bike, I wanted to ask you to dinner sometime."

"Oh, umm…" Emmett stepped in.

"Bella, it's time to condition the players come on."

"Ok, Em." I looked at Jake and mumbled a sorry and walked towards Emmett.

I was walking towards Emmett, "So do I really smell?"

"No, Edward breathed on you and his scent is all over you."

"So that's why he did that, like a dog peeing on a fire hydrant marking their territory. He took it upon him self to release his vampire mumbo jumbo."

"True, and I can't wait to see his face when he finds out you know." he let out a laughed that made everyone paused what they were doing.

When we were finished for the day, I started towards the parking lot, when I felt the need to turn around. And when I did I gasped in shock to find Jacob a foot away from me with his arm raised.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you, I just about to tap you on the shoulder."

"oh, you just surprised me that's all."

"Oh, about early," I was putting some of my hair behind my left ear when I looked up to see him stop what he was saying and stare at my neck.

"What?"

"What is that on your neck? It looks like a bruise."

I blushed hard and I knew that he caught on that it was hickey when he nodded his head in recognition.

"Oh, it's nothing…" I tried to laugh it off but I ducked my head instead.

"You know never mind, I'll caught you later. Ok?"

"OK." I walked away and took out my phone, I was checking messages when it started to vibrate with a new message.

_Edward_

_Look up, and pace yourself so that you don't trip_

_; )_

I looked up and saw Edward leaning against his car that was parked next to Emmett's jeep. I smiled and walked towards him.

"Pace myself huh?" I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips, face lifted towards his.

He closed the distance and placed a kiss on my lips, "I didn't want you to fall in your pretty dress."

"Oh hush, and kiss me some more."

We were having a full on make out session, and until Emmett started his cat calls and whistles. Edward pulled back and placed a kiss on my neck where the hickey was. I shivered and pulled him closer to me.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

I was looking into his eyes when he looked up as if someone called his name, then his expression hardened, when I looked back Emmett, he had the same expression. And when I looked further I could see Jacob standing on the field looking at us, standing in an defensive stance with his hand clenched. I looked to his face, his eyes were dark with anger and I shivered in fear.

"Edward let's go."

He shook his head as if he was coming out of a trance, kissed my lips again. "Ok, Bella, let's go."


End file.
